How it started
by King of the Ashers
Summary: Femslash! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I still remember the first night she came to me. She scared the crap out of me and I was so pissed, until i turned on the light.

(flashback)

November 27  
1:15 a.m.  
Downtown Middleton, Crown Plaza, Apartment 158.

I was laying awake in bed watching what, hopefully, was the last thunderstorm before winter came into full effect. Rain pelted the large window in my bed room as lightning bolts illuminated the night sky in the distance, followed by defining thunder claps.

I often slept the curtains open. Being so high up I needn't worry about peeping toms or other things like that. I like laying and watching the city at night. Middleton isn't a big city, but its big enough to have a bit of wonder to it.

The sounds of the storm outside begins to lull me to sleep and i don't even have enough energy to blow out the small candle i lite in case the lights went out. I pulled the covers up and settled in about to sir come to sleep when a noise caught my attention. The building is new so old floors and ceilings wasn't the reason behind the noise. I lay and listened and it came again, this time closer.

'Did i turn on the alarm?'

A quick search of my memory tells me yes i did.

'Did i lock the front door?'

Once again, the answer is yes.

As the sound got closer,it became clearer. It was the sound of wet shoes.

'Oh shit, someone is in my apartment.'

I quickly and quietly reach towards the nightstand and grab a small can of pepper spray that I have just in case. I lay perfectly still eyes on the bedroom entrence.  
My heart speeds up and my hands are shaking. I'm scared.

After a few agonizing second a dark figure appears. who ever it is is about my hieght. I try to breath even, hoping they will go away. My heart is in my throat as i just watch and wait.

Then she walked in the room and into little light afforded by the candle i had lite.

"WHAT THE HELL POSSIBLE!"

I threw the covers off myself, paying no thought to my skimpy sleep wear, and turn the lights on fully intent on ripping her apart.

When i took her in, however, it looked like someone already did.

I couldn't help the gasp that had escaped my mouth. Her clothes were ripped and smeared with blood. Her feet were bare, contrary to what i thought earlier. Blood was dripping from a cut on her bottom lip, her left eye was starting to bruise, and she looked exhausted.

"What happend to you?" I asked, voice full of concern.

"Blown up." She said like it was nothing.

She swayed a little before falling foward unable to stand anymore. I caught her and gently as i could guided us to the floor. Not knowing what else to do i sat there with her head in my lap and let her rest.

after a few minutes she started to talk.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have come here. It's just that i didn't want to go home and deal with every one examining every part of me."

"Maybe you should go home, your mom is a doctor and she could make sure you are, in fact, alright."

"I know i am, i got checked before the flight back here."

"oh, where were you?"

"Yukon."

"At this time of the year!"

"yep. Hey I'm sorry, i should go."

she could barely stand up and she was shivering so much even in my heated apartment.

"Kim wait. Just stay here the night. It's late and raining and cold and I mean look at you. Just take a shower and stay here."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. I quickly gathered a towel and clothes for her and showed her to the bathroom. While she was in there i heated her up some soup.

Now before you start with all the _what the hells_ and_ you two are suppose to hate each other_ you should know that we don't. well not entirely anyway. You don't get to be a top rank attorney by not noticing the little things. I've known for a while that kim had a thing for me, but then again who doesn't. She's probably known that i've felt the same way for a while too. Teen super spy better be able to pick up subtle things like that to stay alive. As we've grown up and accepted to some degree what we feel for each other things have settled down between us. No one else knows how we feel and we're not ready to shout it from the mountain tops yet, if ever. No right now I'm just a safe place to sleep at before the Spanish inquisition gets a hold of her.

After she's showered and dressed in some of my pajamas she borrowed she made her way to the kitchen. I set the bowl of chicken soup in front of her along with some extra strength pain killers. She gives me a quiet thanks and starts to eat. I sit across from her with a cup of warm tea and wait for her to get comfortable before I ask what happened.  
What? Just because I didn't send her home for interrogation doesn't mean one won't happen tonight.

"Go ahead and ask." She told me before spooning more soup into her mouth.

"Okay. What the hell happened?" I ask after taking a sip of Earl Grey.

"Drakken's new plot to take over the world backfired."

"Do tell."

"Not much to tell. Me and Shego were going at it, he tried to escape; tripped, fell, landed on the self destruct button." Kim finished her story along with her soup.

"What kind of genius puts a functioning self destruct button in their layer." I quipped.

"A not genius genius." Kim said as she walked over and put her bowl in the sink.

I followed suit with my cup and then made my way to the bed room with Kim trailing me.

"So, your gonna hafta take the left cuz I sleep on the right."

"Um Bonnie you don't have to share the bed. A spare pillow and blanket for the couch will be alright."

"Have you even sat on my couch?" Kim shook her head no. "Well it is not for sleeping on, it's too hard. And in your condition you need a good nights' sleep on a soft warm bed. Now lay down and go to bed." I finished up by pulling the covers back and gesturing for her to lay down. Thankfully she didn't fight me on this and simply laid down.

"Thanks again for this." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah sure." I told her, my voice too coming out soft as I reached and turned off the lamp on my side.

The light from the candle was still making soft light dance around the room as we laid there. I could feel her body next to mine even though we weren't touching. I finally turned to look at her. I could tell she could feel me looking at her, examining her face in the soft light of the candle, and was trying her hardest not to look at me.

"Kim." I whispered. I could see her take in a deep shaky breath before turning to me. As soon as she locked eyes with me i reached over and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long break. FYI I don't own Kim Possible I am only using it's characters as props to tell this story. Enjoy!**

The next morning was weird to say the least. Bonnie woke up with her body entangled with someone else's. This wasn't the first time she has woken up like this, but it is the first time she didn't immediately kick the other person out of her bed and apartment.

For some reason she felt safe and comfortable being wrapped in Kim's arms. Her steady breathing calmed Bonnie and made the rest of the world melt away. A small smile made it's way to her lips as she remembered last night. A kiss followed by another, followed by another, followed by another, and you get the picture. She snuggled a little closer to Kim and closed her eyes, fully intent on going back to sleep.

Unfortunately that sleep never came. As soon as her eyes closed Kim started moving. At first it was a muscle twitch here and there, but then her breath started to come more rapid and her legs began to kick.

Bonnie sat up to quickly and the room spun a few times before she was able to ground herself and find out what had woken her up.

She looked down to find Kim trashing around on the bed.

"Shit. Kim. Kim. Kim,wake up. Please Kim wake up!" She cried as she shook the girl next to her.

"Kim! KIM!" This time she yelled right in her ear.

Someone should have told her to never wake a spy trapped in a nightmare like that, because the next thing she knew Kim was on top of her with her hands on her neck. She hadn't applied pressure yet but when Bonnie looked in her eyes, it was like she wasn't there. Like her body had acted out of reflex, and for a second Bonnie was terrified that she would start to feel the pressure of calloused hands on her throat. But it never came.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kim knew where she was and who was with her, but it took a second for her mind to catch up with her body. When it did, she looked down at the person under her. Bonnie looked terrified and Kim could see tears starting to gather in her eyes. She let go as if something had burned her.

As quick as she could she got off of Bonnie and started to look for her clothes.

It took Bonnie a second to gather herself and get up. She had seen the shift in Kim as soon as she realized what she was doing. She saw the fear and shame flash through her eyes before she jumped off of her.

Bonnie quickly got off the bed and went to Kim.

"Kim?" She called tentatively.

"I- I'm sorry, I'll leave." Kim answered, voice full of dis pare.

"No Kim, it's okay."

"No it's not! Jesus Bonnie, I almost killed you, that is NOT okay." he said turning to face Bonnie.

"No, it's not, but as soon as you realized you stopped. You never even put any pressure, see?" Bonnie stretched out her neck for Kim to see. Kim looked and saw no marks on Bonnie's neck.

"It's still not okay."

"I know. What I don't know is why it happened to begin with?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Kim looked her in the eye and saw how concerned she was for her. With a deep breath she opened up to Bonnie.

"It's just, my last few missions have been a little too close for comfort. Shego has really stepped up her game and Drakken is a whirl wind of destruction. If one of them isn't an inch from killing me, the other one is. They have me on edge even their not around." She finished.

It was then that Bonnie began to notice things about Kim she hadn't the night before. How skinny she was, the bags under her eyes, her slouching posture. Even after her worst battles she never looks this bad.

"Kim, when was the last time you had a full night's sleep?" She asked stepping closer to Kim and taking her clothes from her hands.

"Last night." She answered in a small voice.

"And the last time you ate a proper meal? And, no, airplane food and energy bars don't count."

"Last week when I visited my parents." Bonnie was in shock.

"Well then, go lay down and wait i'll go make you breakfast."

"No Bonnie really it's okay, I need to get home anyway."

"No, you are not leaving here until you are rested and fed." The look on Bonnie's face said do as I say or else.

Kim stood her ground for all of two seconds before walking back to the sinfully comfy bed and laying down once again.

"Stay." Bonnie commanded walking out of the room.

"Hey, why are you taking my clothes with you?" Kim asked from the bed noticing the bundle under Bonnie's arm.

"Insurance." She called back.

Bonnie made her way to the kitchen and proceeded to splash her face with cold water.

_'Okay, what the hell is happening here.'_ She thought to herself. She began going over a mental checklist.

_'One, Kim should up looking like she fought her way out of hell. Two, I insisted she stay the night. Three, I kissed her and she kissed back. Four, we made out like teenagers. Five, we fell asleep in each others arms.'_

"What did I do?"


End file.
